Speak So Much !
by Halma
Summary: "Erik envisagea la fuite. Mais la fuite n'a jamais été une option,  aussi abandonna-t-il cette idée.  Même si il était chiant à mourir, l'allemand ne sacrifierait jamais ne serais-ce qu'une seconde passée en compagnie du télépathe."   Slash Erik/Charles


_Titre_ : Speak So Much !

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Erik/Charles

_Rating_ : K+

_Résumé_ : « Erik envisagea la fuite. Mais la fuite n'a jamais été une option, aussi abandonna-t-il cette idée. Même si il était chiant à mourir, l'allemand ne sacrifierait jamais ne serais-ce qu'une seconde passée en compagnie du télépathe. »

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Encore moi ! Encore Charles et Erik ! Mais à ce qui parait, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne … Héhé. Bref, donc voilà un court OS ou un long drabble, je vous laisse voir, que j'ai écrit en une heure sur le thème « Tais-toi ! ». J'avoue, j'en suis plutôt fière même si l'histoire casse pas trois pattes à un canard, m'enfin … C'est léger, fluffy, un peu guimauve, bref c'est calme et tranquille. Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture et hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé …

_oOoOo_

**Speak so much ! **

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Peut-être trois ou quatre, mais il ne devait pas être si tard en définitive. L'hiver, l'obscurité arrive toujours plus tôt. C'était la réflexion qui habitait ce soir-là l'esprit d'Erik Lehnsherr. Absolument passionnant, il fallait en convenir. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que le monologue endiablé dans lequel s'était lancer Charles Xavier, son partenaire de jeu. Sauf que ce soir-là, ils ne jouaient. Ce qu'Erik aurait largement préféré. En effet, le télépathe (qui devait certainement avoir bu un verre de trop, l'allemand en aurait mis sa main à couper) avait arbitrairement décidé d'expliquer à son ami le contenu de sa thèse. Ce à quoi, ledit ami ne comprenait strictement rien. Et dont il se contre fichait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Et si il ne lui avait pas encore clairement expliqué que les origines de la mutation (ou peu importe de quoi Charles était en train de parler) ne l'intéressait absolument pas, ce n'était pas par politesse. C'était juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une. Il avait pourtant essayé, mais le flot de parole qui sortait de la bouche du télépathe semblait innarrêtable. Malheureusement.

Erik envisagea la fuite. Mais la fuite n'a jamais été une option, c'est bien connu, aussi abandonna-t-il cette idée. Même si il était chiant à mourir, l'allemand ne sacrifierais jamais ne serais-ce qu'une seconde passée en compagnie du télépathe. Quitte à mourir sous l'assaut des mots compliqués que Charles employait sans vergogne et dont Erik n'en comprenait pas le sens. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller à l'école. Il avait dû se contenter des camps, mais finalement, il y avait appris beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, il était polyglotte. Erik haussa un sourcil. Finalement, il connaissait bien quelques mots compliqués … Peut être qu'il pourrait impressionner Charles en l'utilisant adroitement au détour d'une phrase. Il faudrait creuser la question.

L'allemand se tordit sur son siège. Jeta un regard au lointain. Croisa les jambes. Posa ses yeux sur le sol. Joua avec ses doigts. Décroisa les jambes. Remarqua qu'il y avait deux … ah non trois mouches qui volaient dans la pièce. Renifla bruyamment. Balança ses jambes en rythme. S'avança vers le télépathe. Le regarda attentivement. Sous toutes les coutures. C'était bien la première fois qu'Erik pouvait l'étudier d'aussi près, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et puis comme Charles ne semblait pas remarquer l'examen minutieux dont il était l'objet, il fallait en profiter. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait surement pas de sitôt. A moins de forcer le destin. Comme par exemple, glisser un peu de rhum et de vodka dans son café, ajouter du Scotch dans cette nouvelle boisson dont les enfants raffolaient et qui avait un gout épouvantable. Sauf avec un peu d'alcool dedans. Enfin bref. L'allemand glissa donc ses yeux sur le visage pâle mais si attirant du télépathe. Il effleura du regard son cou. Il dirigea son attention sur son torse, irrévocablement caché sous une chemise. Maudite chemise ! Il se vit la lui arracher avec violence, lui sauter dessus, le caresser (avec les mains cette fois, c'est toujours mieux). L'embrasser, sur la bouche, sur les yeux, sur le nez, sur les oreilles … partout. L'enlacer, fort, si fort. Le toucher. Le lécher. Le violer. L'aimer. Et surtout, surtout, le faire taire.

Il regagna sa place. Retour brutal à une réalité où Charles n'avait pas fini de parler. Erik se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire taire. Il en allait de sa santé mentale ! Parce que, franchement, penser à violer son ami juste pour qu'il arrête de parler, c'était pas très sain. Et ça démontrait surtout qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait encore.

« Charles … »

C'était presque un gémissement. Une supplication. Une prière. Qui resta inentendue, puisque le télépathe ne cessa pas de l'assommer avec ses paroles. Les deux mains d'Erik glissèrent sur son visage en un mouvement totalement désespéré. Il en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Et il était certain qu'il allait faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Dramatique …

« Charles … »

A moins que le télépathe soit en fait un acolyte de Schmidt et qu'il mettait en place une nouvelle forme de torture mentale (et physique parce que ses oreilles n'allaient pas tarder à exploser …). Oui c'était forcément ça. Charles l'avait attiré dans un piège pour pouvoir l'étudier. Et là, il passait à la phase deux. L'élimination.

Erik secoua la tête, dépité. Défaillance neurologique, c'était bien ça. Neurologique ? Bon dieu, depuis quand connaissait il des mots comme ça ? Charles était lentement en train de le contaminer. Déterminé, l'allemand prit la décision d'agir. Le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il en allait de sa vie ! Ainsi, il se leva. Dévora la distance qui le séparait de son bourreau. Et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Un moyen infaillible de le faire taire. Et en effet, le silence tomba, enfin. Erik mit fin au baiser pour savourer sa victoire. Le silence. Que c'était bon ! Ses oreilles criaient grâce, le remerciant pour cette initiative salvatrice. Et absolument pas désagréable.

« Mais Erik … »

Il se tourna vers le télépathe, qui avait pris une charmante teinte rouge. Adorable. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il secoua la tête.

« Non, Charles. Tu parles trop. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension naquit dans les yeux de Charles.

« Mais, Erik, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu … »

Une bouche pressée à nouveau contre la sienne le fit taire. Encore. Sauf que cette fois, il avait compris.

« Tais-toi ! »

Le télépathe sourit. Il laissa son ami s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, en approfondissant les choses.

Et ainsi, la bibliothèque resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Au plus grand plaisir des oreilles d'Erik qui à la place durent supporter les gémissements de plaisir et autre cris de jouissance. Ce qui, après mûre réflexion, était bien plus supportable. Et agréable.


End file.
